Gangsta Grillz Rap Artist's 12th anniversary
Gangsta Grillz: The Album is the debut album by hip hop disc jockey DJ Drama, bearing the name of his popular Gangsta Grillz''mixtape series, that was released on December 4, 2007, by Grand Hustle Records and Atlantic Records. 'Gangsta Grillz: The Album Vol. 2' is the second studio album by American hip hop disc jockey DJ Drama. It was released on May 19, 2009, by Grand Hustle Records and Atlantic Records.4 Contents * 1Background * 2Singles * 3Track listing * 4Sales * 5Charts * 6References Backgroundedit DJ Drama said this about the album.5 Guest appearances on the album are T.I., Young Dro, Sean P, Lonnie Mac, Ludacris, Willie the Kid, Trey Songz, Gucci Mane, La the Darkman, Yung Joc, Bun B, Flo Rida, Mike Jones, Rick Ross, Trick Daddy, Ray J, Akon, Fabolous, Yo Gotti, OJ da Juiceman, Nas, Scarface, Marsha Ambrosius, The-Dream, Too Short, Styles P, Jovan Dais, Snoop Dogg, B.G., Juvenile, and Soulja Slim.6 The producers on the album are Drumma Boy, Tricky Stewart, Cordale "Lil C" Quinn, and DJ Khalil among others.7 Singlesedit The first single, "Day Dreaming", was leaked on the internet on December 22, 2008. The song is produced by Drumma Boy and features Akon, Snoop Dogg, and T.I..58 The second single is "Ridiculous" produced by Zaytoven and features Gucci Mane, Yo Gotti, Lonnie Mac and OJ Da Juiceman. Track listing Contents * 1Singles * 2Track listing * 3Chart positions * 4References Singlesedit The lead single from the album was "5000 Ones". The second single off the album was "The Art of Storytellin' Part 4". Guest appearances include Nelly, T.I., Young Jeezy, Willie the Kid, Lil Jon, Lil Wayne, B.G., La The Darkman, 8Ball & MJG, Lil Boosie, Young Buck, Lloyd Banks, Tony Yayo, Project Pat, Yo Gotti, Rick Ross, Freeway, Yung Joc, Jadakiss, Jim Jones, Big Kuntry King, Webbie, and many others.7 tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists: Franklin (tv series) = ''Chickiepoo and Fluff: Barnyard Detectives = = Baby Einstein (tv series) = Connie the cow (tv series) Franklin and friends (tv series) little bear caillou toot and puddle miss spiders sunny patch friends (voiced by: the bet 106 and park rap artists and 106 and park casts members) arthur (tv series) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Wimzie's House peep and the big wide world odd world ready set learn the paz show pocoyo lets go pocoyo doki Fishtronaut rollie pollie ollie Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Between The Lions little bear nanalan eureekas castle and tweenies and the rubbadubbers and little leaps and harry the bunny and bunnytown and miffy and friends and the mighty jungle and busy town mysteries and The Busy World of Richard Scarry and arthur and Wimzie's House and Timothy Goes to School the koala brothers jojo circus jungle junction ooh aah and you happy monsters band stanley Tasty Time with ZeFronk and The New Adventures Of Madeline and my little pony friendship is magic and hello kitty paradise and My Little Pony: The Movie and strawberry shortcake My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place note: the bet 106 and park rap artists tv shows and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists from imdb update will be selected and voted at www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from june 1st, 2019-december 31st, 2019. and sean e. comb's tv shows and movies will be selected and voted at: www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from july 1st, 2019-November 1st, 2019.